Compressors used in refrigeration and air conditioning systems such as swashplate type compressors, for example, typically include a lubricating oil mist suspended in a gaseous refrigerant medium. Such compressors also include a first path that provides refrigerant communication between the crank chamber and the discharge chamber, and a second path that provides refrigerant communication between the crank chamber and the suction chamber.
During operation of the compressor, the oil mist lubricates the moving parts of the compressor. However, oil that remains suspended in the refrigerant as it travels throughout the refrigeration circuit can reduce the performance of the refrigeration circuit. Also, by reducing oil available to the moving parts of the compressor, the compressor is susceptible to increased wear and seizure potential.
To combat these problems, an oil separator can be added to the refrigeration circuit. Such an oil separator is typically positioned between the compressor outlet and a condenser inlet. The oil separator functions to separate the suspended oil from the gaseous refrigerant, so that the oil is maintained in the compressor and not introduced into the suction chamber.
It would be desirable to produce an oil separator wherein an oil separation efficiency thereof is maximized and a cost of manufacture, a weight, and an assembly time thereof are minimized.